


藕饼4

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	藕饼4

敖丙真的生气了，回家以后就不肯再和哪吒说话。  
殷夫人这次也不管儿子，还支持敖丙把哪吒踢去睡书房。  
哪吒为了哄他，想到海底也没有娱乐项目，就把陈塘关的戏班子、乐师、杂耍团挨个请到家里给敖丙演来看。  
这样磨了近一个星期，敖丙扛不住了，对哪吒态度软化，并且和一个琴师学起弹琴来。  
敖丙音乐天赋很好，学了没几天就能弹出一首流利的简单曲子。哪吒不懂艺术，听他练琴听的昏昏欲睡，可是看着敖丙顺利弹完一曲后露出的兴奋神色，直觉今天晚上应该可以回房睡觉了。  
小龙弹琴的样子真好看！  
哪吒鼓掌欢呼表示敖丙太棒了，弹什么都好听！心里规划着今天晚上的安排，要把敖丙先按在床上收拾，再压在琴上打屁股，罚他这几天都不理夫君的错。  
想的正美时，来人传信，天帝有诏。  
哪吒：扫兴。  
——  
哪吒上了天庭，跟着引路的女仙往天宫里走，走着走着，发现四周的环境十分不眼熟：那位天帝素来讲究排场，接见各仙要么在凌霄宝殿，要么也在书房等严肃地界。  
而现在这地方，是以神力将海水升上天界，因为天帝神力强大，竟是一望无际，哪吒一瞬间以为自己在眺望东海。  
在云海的中央，是一座玲珑的楼阁。  
哪吒听见有人在抚琴，看人影轮廓，正是一身便服的天帝。  
……见了鬼了。  
哪吒汗毛倒竖，感觉这老头子今天怕是吃错了药，原本六亲不认的气势也不自觉的收敛起来，小心翼翼的上前行礼。  
“你的新婚妻子是龙族？”天帝问他，“敖广之子，那你应该去过龙宫了吧？”  
龙宫？地笼？自然去过。  
哪吒点头承认。  
“你可觉得朕做的过分？”  
这话没法答，哪吒心里是很看不上天帝过河拆桥的做法，可这话也不能当着天帝面说。  
天帝又问他：“那敖丙怎么说？”  
“他没提过这些事。”  
“哦。”天帝点头，摸了一会琴案，忽然又说，“敖广本来不必如此。当初我令龙族镇压地笼时，就与他说，他作为龙族之王，与他人不同，不必在海底受苦，可以留在天庭，这片云海就是我替他准备的住处。”  
很显然敖广没有答应这好条件，云海也就被天帝占了做自己的寝宫。  
这其中似乎有什么不对劲，但是哪吒暂时想不通。  
“……但是敖广说，龙族受难，他作为龙族之王，怎能独善其身？”天帝叹息，“这又何必？他在地笼也不能救他族人离去，留在天庭反而更能替族人谋得好处。”  
听起来天帝真是很为敖广考虑，颇费苦心。  
“敖广一定在埋怨我，可是当时我也没有别的办法。”天帝对哪吒说，“但是龙王一职我始终为他留着，你既然娶了敖丙，不如替我劝说一番。”  
——  
哪吒出了南天门，回了家里去找敖丙。  
天上一日，人间一年。哪吒见了一趟天帝，对敖丙来说就是一个月的分离。  
沿着家里的回廊走向自己住的小院子，哪吒推门而入，看见敖丙靠在桌子上对着古琴发呆，看着闷闷不乐的样子。  
哪吒问他：“你怎么了？”  
敖丙见到哪吒，先是很开心，接着又露出一点黯然：“我学了几支曲子，想去弹给我父王听，父王虽然夸了我，但我觉得他不喜欢我弹琴。”  
龙王很努力的表现自己的欣赏，可敖丙是个敏感的孩子，还是发现父亲的心情从他拿出琴开始变得很不好。  
“可能是因为他讨厌的天帝会弹琴。”哪吒随口一说，忽然明白了什么，“不对，我就说不对。”  
“不对什么？”  
哪吒把天帝和自己说过的话又和敖丙说了一遍，然后啧啧啧的点评：“天帝老儿对咱父王的性格肯定是有了解的，他清楚父王不会不管龙族，这样他还出这损招，就是想让父王主动提出去守地笼啊！”  
“我还被他遗憾的样子给唬住了，我靠，折腾一堆忽悠谁呢？！”  
敖丙却比哪吒想的更多，毕竟他是在龙王身边长大的，种种线索都有迹可循，仿佛能串联起来。  
但是很快他就想不下去了，因为哪吒的手不知道什么时候伸进了他的衣服里，到处乱摸。  
这段时间，哪吒也反省过自己的所作所为，别的没有反省出来，只是觉得自从娶到了敖丙，就只顾着没有技术含量，提枪就干，囫囵吞枣的肏他，有些暴殄天物。  
虽然知道敖丙性格温柔可爱，身体也很好肏，却不知道他究竟有多好。  
这一回，一定要细细品尝，摸透了，肏开了才行。  
怀着这样的念头，哪吒将敖丙脱的一丝不挂。  
他们年纪其实都不大，敖丙个子不高，刚刚一米七出头，非常清瘦，肩膀单薄，腰更是细到惊人，两条腿纤细笔直，线条相当美观。尤其是肌肤若上等白玉，莹润生辉，哪吒早已知道手感有何等绵软细滑。  
回味着以前的经验，哪吒发现自己像是与敖丙的身体产生了微妙的默契，还没做什么，下体已经硬了，仿佛是阴茎自己也记得进入敖丙身体时的美妙感觉。  
他推开案上的琴，让敖丙仰躺在木质的琴案上，双腿分开推高叠到身体两侧，臀部就自然而然地悬空抬起，对方的筋骨如此之柔软，轻易就摆出了这个难度很高的动作。  
敖丙是这么细瘦的一个人，两瓣臀肉却又圆又翘。  
哪吒揉捏着那两团软肉，脑海里忽然闪过了模糊的画面——漫天的烟雾里，自己手持火尖枪，对着眼前这个白嫩的屁股刺了过去，把敖丙吓了一大跳。  
从视角来看，自己应该是幼童体态，倒不是故意耍流氓，只是这个高度最顺手而已。  
哪吒不知道自己脑内的画面从何而来，却被那种情色的暗示严重刺激到，直挺的阴茎颤抖了两下，蠢蠢欲动地想要肏入某个温暖潮湿的所在。  
这一次哪吒并不打算直接肏他，而是伸出手指按住了敖丙柔软的嘴唇。  
只是轻轻碰了一下，哪吒就感觉自己的指尖有微麻的电流窜过。脑海里轰的一下，再也按捺不住的将那两片淡色唇瓣咬在嘴里，骨子里充满攻击性的凶兽几乎要脱离理性的缰绳，冲出去将敖丙整个吞吃入肚。  
哪吒的手指已经钻入了敖丙的私处，分开花唇找到那小小一颗阴蒂，用力揉搓，几乎想要掐出血来。  
敖丙有些茫然的瞪着眼睛，不知所措地被动接受着。他的身体先是因为哪吒粗暴的动作而剧烈颤抖，不断以畏缩来表示一种不适；但是很快，日渐开发淫荡的身体里涌起热意，慢慢软化，悄然展开。  
当哪吒啃咬舔吻一路向下，将淡粉色的乳尖啜入口中，成功听到对方一声压抑不住的喘气呻吟时，便忍不住得意地笑了起来。  
敖丙主动抬高臀部，用已经水光淋漓的私处去碰哪吒昂扬的阴茎，无声的倾诉着某种极其羞耻的渴望。  
哪吒满意于他的反应，拍了拍他的臀肉：“小屁股摇得这么骚，是等不及要我肏进来了吗？”  
“我，嗯……我很想你。”  
敖丙声音轻细，看着哪吒的眼神十分温柔。  
哪吒这才反应过来，对自己来说只过去了一个时辰，可是对敖丙而言，他们已经分开了一个月。  
难怪这么乖，这么配合他。  
心里忽然就软绵绵的，但是欲火却越烧越旺，哪吒两手撑在桌上，调整好阴茎的角度，缓缓推入。  
一个月没有经过情事滋润的身体饥渴又干涩，敖丙感觉小腹涌起熟悉的酸胀感，体内的软肉自发的缠上去，将它含入深处，有内而外的满足感让他呻吟出声：“啊——啊——”  
“你真的很想我。”哪吒感受着穴内嫩肉殷勤又贪婪的服侍，看着脸色潮红的敖丙，忍不住笑了，往前充满明示的挺了挺腰，“我感觉到了，都不能说是我肏你，是你在把我往里吸。”  
“是，夫君……”敖丙手臂缠上哪吒的脖子，努力配合他。  
没有得到过便没有感觉，但是见过哪吒以后，敖丙就发现一个人真的很孤单，他喜欢哪吒陪着自己，为此承受他的恶趣味也是愿意的。  
他感到花穴里有什么热乎乎的东西就快要涌出来，类似于失禁的错觉让他一阵惶恐，下意识就想夹紧腿。  
哪吒却不让他动，按住敖丙的双腿，让他的花穴全部暴露在面前，阴茎几乎是不抽出地在穴内顶弄，下下都击打在宫口。  
体内传来的持续不断的刺激，让敖丙根本绷不了太久。  
“啊……”伴随着一声情不自禁的呻吟，淫水如了哪吒的愿，从两人结合处漏了出，滴在了桌子上。  
敖丙的花穴早已湿透，肏起来能听见水声，又湿又软，却有紧致的吸力。哪吒被他勾引的要发疯，恨不得连阴囊也一起塞进去，奋力地抽出捅入。娇嫩的穴肉欲拒还迎，密密实实地包裹着阴茎，无论被顶到哪里，都只会柔顺的承受，将阴茎每一处都伺候得极为周到。  
哪吒暴烈的本性在情事中显露无遗，只有敖丙这样柔软的身体和性格可以容纳他，简直像是与哪吒呼应而生而生，每一处都足够销魂。  
敖丙已经射了一次，但很快又被卷入欲望的漩涡，小穴里涨得不行，穴口撑到极限，皮肉几乎变得透明。尝过一次甜头后哪吒总对着他的宫口使力，现在大概也被肏肿了，龟头捅上去又是麻痒又是酸疼。  
浑身上下没有一丝力气，曲在两侧的腿软绵绵的快要放不住，细瘦白嫩的身体赤裸地摊在哪吒身下，四肢大开，在下方的撞击下整个人一耸一耸的，就算不看下半身，也知道他正在被什么人凶狠的肏着。  
“慢一点……”敖丙小声求饶，语调很快又被一顿蛮力冲撞顶碎在口中。  
哪吒抓住他的两瓣臀肉，用力像两边扯开，下体打桩一般向前顶，撞的敖丙娇嫩的私处隐隐作痛，要不是哪吒一直抓着他，敖丙觉得自己会被肏弄的推摔到地上去。  
“艹！小爷肏死你！”  
哪吒爆了句脏，他的高潮快来了，情欲的电流从性器贯穿脊髓来到大脑，激得他头皮发麻。原本已经巨大的阴茎再度膨胀了几分，惹得敖丙无法忍受地哼唧了起来：“不要再大了，真的涨死了，那里快破了……”  
嘴上这么说着，敖丙的腰却在哪吒的肏弄下一阵剧烈的弹动，一瞬间又被送入了高潮。  
“唔！”哪吒也跟着发出一声低喘，他的阴茎被痉挛收缩的花穴一番挤压吮吸，一时失守，硬是被敖丙生生榨出了精。  
身体爽了，心理还意犹未尽，哪吒射完了也没有急着抽出，直接趴在了对方身上。不满的捏了捏敖丙温玉一般的脸颊，看着他失神的眼睛：“你怎么这么容易爽？就不能等等你夫君吗？”  
连续的两次高潮让敖丙不能回神，却无意识地抱住了他，像是在认错。  
“小爷还没爽够呢。”哪吒懒洋洋的让他抱着，算作中场休息，眼睛滴溜溜的乱转，落在一边的琴上，“你待会可得补偿我。”  
敖丙闭上眼睛，脸贴在哪吒胸口，无声的点了点头。


End file.
